Green Eyes
by bookwormhufflepuff
Summary: This is the first chapter of my first ever Fan Fiction story. There is a better title, it just hasn't been thought of yet! Chloe is a student at Hogwarts. With her two best friends Carrie and Alex (based on Carrie Fletcher and Alex Day) have got together Chloe is feeling like a third wheel but learns that a mysterious boy in the year above has more to him than his exterior charm.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I might have well been sat on my own. Things had changed gradually since Carrie and Alex finally got together. i can't pretend I hadn't seen it coming. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for them, over the moon, elated, but that couldn't prevent the constant gap accumulating between us. you see, Carrie's my nonidentical twin, Alex my first unrelated mate in Hogwarts, so together they made up my best friends. I wouldn't trade them for the world. Carrie got the brains and looks of the family with her mane of blonde curls and wit like a true ravenclaw. Most people assumed I was jealous, but I've never been anything but proud. I agree with the muggle scientist I researched last muggle studies lesson: "There are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle." I believe everything is a miracle, and I, Chloe Anne Fletcher, am perfectly happy to be blessed with a beautiful sister like Carrie, sit back, and watch her shine for the both of us.

So that's why I was sat there, alone at a crowded dinner, watching the world as though through a muggle TV set, and loving every minute of it. Nevertheless, I mustn't forget that I am the third wheel here. But they're so great that they'd put up with me for a lifetime, but I knew I had to step back. I'm a hufflepuff and very proud if my house. We may not be the brightest, the fiercest, but we know what is right, we are loyal to our friends and will defend them like a bee it's nest. We also know when to step back. So I leave silently from the Great Hall feast; it's not like i need to celebrate going home for Christmas anyway. I could be melodramatic and think "no-one noticed me, everyone hates me, I'm invisible" but I know that's not true. No-one in there hated me, they simply had more pressing matters on their minds, and I can't exactly blame them.

As I passed through the long, narrow tables a wound my way out the towering wooden door, I noticed a partially shadowed figure with bronzed hair crouched in the shadow of the stairwell. figuring, like me, that everyone had their own business I ignored him and proceeded up the stairs only to catch my cloaks multiple badges on the banister and stumbling. Hoping my face wasn't entirely red, I yanked hard to release myself and hurried up the stairs with my waist length strawberry hair flying behind me. As I tripped once more, mindlessly forgetting the trip step on the right, I heard a distinct, yet small, sighed chuckle from the stairwell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I navigate my way down to the kitchen corridor and tapped the barrel. My heart was always warmed at the sight of the roaring fire, warm holly and mistletoe draped along the yellow papered walls. Bronze candle holders engraved with our beloved badger led me to my dormitory where a circle of six brass framed beds lay. I reached around under my embroidered pillow to retrieve a copper wrought key and reached down to unlock the battered trunk under my bed. I transferred several rolls of parchment, a dead mouse, a quill, a new bottle of ink, a small green hair bow, my diary and some muggle books into my satchel before locking and sliding the trunk back. I grabbed my wand from the top drawer of my bedside cabinet, pulled the patchwork blanket from my bed. Leaving the common room past Helga's painting I looked up to see her soft eyes scrutinizing me.

"Alone again my dear?" she cooed in her mothering voice.

"I just have some things to mull over" I assured her and left once more into the cold, draughty corridor. Realizing I hadn't visited the house elves recently I tickled the pear and stepped into say hello.

"Hello Miss Fletcher, to what do we owe the pleasure?" a squeak came from Winky, a small, reasonably old house elf with a pink apron with white lace frills. She wore a blue polka-dot and a lemon yellow bow perched on top of a simple sweet bun which was exposed as she dropped in a curtsy, her long nose touching the tiled floor.

"I just popped in to say hello but I can't stay long I'm afraid. I assume you are well? Oh and I have a present for you!" I fumbled around in the bottom of my bag to present her with a slightly crumpled emerald, satin bow.

"Oh thank you O so very much Chloe! You know me well." She proceeded to attach the bow to her hair with the others, "I have quite the collection now, one to rival my old friends Dobby's of socks." The usually composed elf took a brief second contain her sniffle and blink watery eyes. The moment was saved by a troop of knee height elves carrying in a large tray over their heads of an assortment of fruit cakes, chocolate éclairs, pumpkin pasties and sherbet lemons; my favorite.

"Oh you shouldn't have! But thank you anyway, you're too good to me for I am only going to take your food and leave. Goodbye then!" Winky gave me a small brown bag and I filled it with enough éclairs and sherbet lemons to last the night.

"No thank_ you_, Miss Fletcher, and do remind Miss Carrie to visit more often, I baked brownies just for her! Farewell!" And with that I left the kitchens. The elves were so good to me and never even realized it – they seemed to think it was the other way around! It's because elves are born serving, they are so selfless and rarely ask for much more in life, but the elves at Hogwarts are free, they could do other work and they do get paid but I think this is all they have ever known and if it makes them happy I won't question it. I walked through the quiet school, yet to be stirred from it's feast and found myself outside in the crisp, biting air outside. Climbing the path up to the owlry I hear a sound behind me but turn to see only the whisper of the wind in the night. I entered the tower like structure of the owlry and called up for Phil. He swooped in a downward spiral and perched on the nook of my arm with a screech and an affectionate nibble at my ear lobe. I pulled out the dead mouse and fed it too him. "There you are boy, Carries cat caught it for you, so you remember to thank her!" Phil shook his black and white feather and looked at me with his thoughtful blue eyes. "Well, I best be to work, I was thinking that charms essay first, them a bit of reading, and I might even bring myself to write more in my diary." I settled down in my usual alcove with cover from owl dropping listening to the creaks of the wooden door and the soft hoots of the owls above. Pulling out my parchment I begin work whilst eating the elves picnic. I work with the light of my wand and end up reading into the night.

I awoke softly, refusing to admit the day, my eyes closed holding onto my dreams of crackling fires and soft blankets. I stretched, and realize my blanked had been laid over me, I figured I must have reached for it in my sleep. I reach to my face, and peel off the book I must have fallen asleep reading from my neck, no doubt leaving prints on my face. I lift up my eye lids to reveal blinding light causing me to flick them shut.

Tentatively repeating the attempt, I look up to see inches from my face a pair of further blinding, dazzling, sea green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My eyes widened and a finger was gently brought to my lips. I suppressed and scream and flinched back falling off my seat with a thump sending one of my ink bottles to roll slowly across the stone floor. It came to a stop as it bumped into a foot. My eyes followed up the foot to a pair of lean legs leading to a toned torso. As my eyes reached his face I recognized who this mysterious person was. His name was Finnick Ronan Odair and he was in the year above, known for his charm and stunning good looks he was one that folk like me shied from. A Hufflepuff that acted more like a Gryfindor. But as my eyes blue met his green, I realized maybe there was something more. This boy, for some reason had been watching me so closely. This gorgeous boy with bronzed ruffled hair, tanned, taught skin and tall, sculpted shoulders was watching me, alone in the owlry on the first morning of the Christmas holidays when most others like him were tired from the parties the night before.

"Sorry, I gave you such a fright; but really about time you woke up, I've been waiting ages." What? He said it like this was an arranged thing, like I always wake up in the morning with a beautiful boys face just five inches from my own! "Well, I was right; you really just don't speak much. I hoped I could stay and chat but I guess I'll just go."

He made to leave, however I glared as soon as the words left his lips and protested in a rush,

"Firstly, I decided to remain quiet as I assumed you hadn't yet finished explaining to me why you were sat watching me sleep, secondly, why you are in the owlry at all today and thirdly, why you think you could be so rude as not to tell me immediately."

He stared at me intensely for a few second before breaking the eyes contact and laughing. His eyes crinkled and his lips parted to reveal white, shiny teeth. A girl could fall in love with just that smile; it could melt ice. His eyes lit up like sunlight reflecting off water, his voice soft; not taunting. My seriousness left me and I shared with a small chuckle as I collected some of my things together, stood up and smoothed my hair down self-consciously.

"I've watched you for a while Chloe, what can I say? You are very beautiful to watch." He took a step forward and brushed one of my many stray hairs behind my ears. I had never been close to a member of the opposite gender like this before; I could feel his warm breath tickle my nose, his body heat pulsing between us. I remained still, in confusion and shock, as he bent down, gathered up the rest of my things and handed them to me back in my satchel. "I like your owl by the way, and I think Dan does too." He gestured to two owls nudging at each other with their beaks above. One was my Phil, and the other a tawny and brown barn owl with soulful chocolate eyes which I frequently saw keeping company with Dan, I often fed him.

"Wait, so, you've been watching me, stalking me and think it's alright to terrify like that but never say why?"

"I said why, but sorry if you would have rather me ask you permission?"

Not knowing whether to take his words seriously I quietly muttered, "Well maybe you should have," taking the satchel and making to leave through the wooden door to my far left.

He stepped forward to block my way and spoke playfully, "Hey, you should thank me, you could have missed breakfast? Could be frozen without me laying that blanket over you, am I right? Where is my appreciation...?"

I grunted a polite thank you and once again made to leave, "I really must go now, nice chatting."

He leaned forward, as I was faced away, his lips almost touching the nape of my neck and whispered "I'll keep watching you, Chloe. Oh and I may have read some of that diary." His lips brushed my neck briefly leaving me speechless. I stood there, still and dumb struck before turning around briskly to tell him just what I thought of people reading my diary to find him gone. He must have silently left through the opposite door. I said bye to Dan and Phil and left the owlry with an unexplainable feeling that I was missing something, something very good indeed.

**Thank you to anyone who has read this. it means so much when people review this and I would love to recieve any help or ideas. I also have to brilliant friends who are currently writing some great fanfiction who I will recomend below. Once agin, thank you very much, it's lovely to know that people read this xxx**

_edmundpevensiesfaceoncake_

_ . _

_Elerwyn_

_XxPercabethxX_

_KittyHoran_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Still in confusion, I left the owlry and headed straight for the common room to find it empty. Assuming Alex (also in Hufflepuff) had already headed for breakfast I changed into a warm jumper with jeans and wove my hair with a pink ribbon into a long plait. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I walked down to the great hall for something to eat. The entire way down I played through the morning events. He had said he watched me, got really close to me and made every hint that there was something more. Maybe I was just being naïve. Finnick had girls swooning over him all the time and probably even flirted in his sleep. I wondered if I had reacted the best I could. I was surprised. It would seem that after the situation was over I could think of an abundance of witty comebacks to snap back at him. Entering the Hall I kept my head down and headed straight for our usual spot. Carrie had come over to sit with us and had saved me a seat between her and Alex along with a large mound of scrambled eggs – my favorite.

"Hi," my voice croaked as I pulled them both into a quick hug and slipped onto the bench, "thanks for saving me the seat and food, I overslept again".

"You can drop the act Chloe, we know you didn't sleep in the dorm yesterday. We get it, you like to wander off solitary but please don't leave without saying goodbye, you know we care about you", Alex looked at me with concerned eyes and Carrie nodded in agreement.

"We should know where you are at least. So where were you? You missed desert!"

"Fine, I just went to the owlry, with Phil. I did some work, reading and writing. I like being alone sometimes, which leads me to say that I know you are worried about me being alone this holiday but really it will be fine, really. I'll write as much as Phil can manage!"

Carrie searched my eyes for a moment and let it drop, "We need to leave in by 11 and our cases are ready so I guess we'll say goodbye now and leave you to finish breakfast." She leaned forward to give me a warm bear hug whispering

"I'll write everyday".

We broke off and I said "If you must, Alex?" He leaned in for a brief but firm hug, stepped up to help up Carrie and after exchanging final goodbyes they walked off hand in hand down the hall both turning back to wave at the door.

My eyes returned to my plate and I thought of the 14 days ahead. Sure, most would call them lonely but I'm sure was sure I would be fine. I had Phil, my books and the House Elves for company and they'd never failed me before. I jumped in my seat suddenly to witness Dan the owl land in the cereal bowl and drop a small envelope onto my empty plate. He cocked his head at me and flew off. My heart leaped. Clearly it was from _him. _I tucked it in my pocket, and keeping my head down headed straight for the doors. Once out the hall I nipped into an empty classroom to open it.

_Sorry about this morning. I realize now I was awfully rude. Can you forgive me? If you can, meet me on the lake at 3o'clock. I will be waiting, and watching. Yours, Finnick xxx_

**Once again, than you very much for taking the time to read this. You may have noticed my story now has a name - sorry it's not very good. And also sorry this chapter isn't the longest - the next one should be a bit longer! Please keep reviewing and reading** **xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the three hours left leading up to our meeting I sat on my bed trying to work. I'd never felt like this before, my mind couldn't form the sentences for my transfiguration essay, the words turned to squiggles. It was like my brain was pulsing one single word. _Finnick, Finnick, Finnick - _a constant chant. What did it mean – did I _like_ him. Did he _like _me? No-one had ever liked me before. I blended in, I never really considered having a boyfriend until then. I couldn't even work out how I could like some-one who stalked me, woke me up and read my diary. I poured my heart into that book and no-one else had ever read it. I cross hatched my lines and had messy writing so perhaps he couldn't read it? But the way he said _"I may have read some of that diary" _suggested otherwise_. _His voice was like warm vanilla and honey and I couldn't get it off my mind. What could he possibly see in _me _in fact? I stood up and walked to the mirror. I'd never considered myself as pretty. I was no beauty queen. My ears seemed too small and my cheeks too puffy. I was fairly short at 5 foot 4 and slightly curvy which could be seen as feminine or just stumpy and plump. I saw my strawberry blonde flyaway strands glint in the light and attempted to smooth some down deciding on a navy bobble hat. Surveying my face I applied some pink tinted lip balm and spritzed my favorite cinnamon spiced perfume on my neck. Hoping I hadn't made too much or too little effort I took a deep breath, pulled on my duffle coat, scarf and mittens and not-so-calmly walked from the mirror.

I stepped out into the snowy grounds and felt bitter cold air rush up my nose. Snuggling into my scarf I carefully made my way to the lake, a giant gleaming and frozen mirror ahead, listening to the soft crunch of the snow beneath my boots. There he was. The solitary figure got bigger with every step I took towards him. He wore only a t-shirt with trousers and was laid out on the bank of the ice lake. Without exchanging words and making no acknowledgment of my arrival, I set myself down about two meters away from him on the crunchy grass. We sat there a while and I just watched him. I figured I was allowed after all the times he watched me. He was so beautiful. The snow had turned his bare arms and hands pink and his hair lay across his deep green eyes.

"I knew you'd come, look, you must think I am so weird. I can't really explain myself or how I feel but maybe I can show you. Lay with me. You zone out from the cold, it makes me feel warm after a while." I followed his invitation and edged closer to him lowering myself into the snow. We lay in more silence. I turned to face him and slowly started to bring my arms and legs up and down etching my shape into the snow. He turned to face me, his eyes a few inches from my own and did the same. We made snow angels. Side by side. They were probably mutated conjoined ones without proper wings. Perhaps they were so close it just looked like one, rather obese angel but we didn't care. Smiles appeared on our faces as we savored the moment. When we reached the bare grass we stopped. I took his hands in mine and rubbed them to warm them up. He moved slowly forward until our noses met. His was cold and pink from cold, mine freckled and pink from my blush and then he kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. His lips were so cold yet so warm and my stomach flipped. But it was too short. He pulled away briskly and sat up, looking over the lake.

"I'm sorry" we both whispered in unison.

"Why be sorry?" we said over each other again. I tilted my head at him as he turned and reached out for me again. I shuffled closed and we kissed again. His hands wrapped around my waist and I pulled my mittens off to entwine my fingers with his hair, one hand resting on the back of his neck.

"You smell like apple pie" he whispered as we broke to breath before returning to the kiss.

I briefly pulled back to reply "Apple shampoo and cinnamon perfume?"

"You've ruined it now, I still love it though, please never change shampoo or perfume" his hand twirled around my plait and pulled the ribbon free letting my hair unravel and the fall around my shoulders in a curtain. Who knows when my hat fell off? I felt hand run through it as he pulled in my neck for another kiss.

"And you, smell like an ocean breeze. How is that even possible, so far from the sea?" he slowly pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I don't understand this; I guess I barely know you."

He thought for a moment, deliberating his answer, "You can learn many things from a first meeting. And don't forget, I know you more than you me."

"Well that doesn't seem fair does it? So tell me," I lean my head against his strong shoulders, "What should I know?"

He spoke slowly, hovering over each word. "Okay, I'm just 18, the year above you. I'm in hufflepuff, a bit of a cocky idiot sometimes and like to watch you late at night - but I guess you know all that don't you? Well, my family is a pureblood family. I won't lie; I hate their guts most of the time. I'm an only child and everyone else was in slytherin - no surprise there. Not that all slytherins are bad, they are though. I can't remember them ever saying a kind word to me and I never go there if I don't have to. I normally get by in the summer by staying at friends houses. They send me money; I can't complain there - rich as heck you see. I don't tell many people this, but," he paused and moved closer, "I need you to realize that I'm the confident charmer everyone knows, and if this changes you mind, I'm sorry."

"Oh Finnick," I kissed him softly on the lips and remained close, our foreheads and noses forming together like a jigsaw as our breath mingled, "How could you think we can go back now? I think you're making me fall in love with you." After a pause of contemplation I added, "I don't want you to freeze, let's walk back inside."

He nodded at me and stood up. Holding out his hand to lift me up he held onto it as we walked back to the castle. It began to snow again and somehow, in one morning, he had molded so perfectly into my life that there was no turning back without leaving a Finnick shaped gap. Good or bad in the long run? Who knows, but I loved it and wouldn't change that feeling for the world.

**Thank you for reading this, I know it's a longer chapter but it's probrably my favorite one so far. Please review and tell me anything I can do to improve. x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finnick and I walked hand in hand through the snow. Every few seconds we would turn to each other with a grin giddy with happiness from what we had found and anticipating our days ahead.

"This is all so fast" I can't be apart from you, it feels like I've known you so long." I confessed to him.

He smiled and nodded in agreement, "Well, think about it you've known me since we were 1st years. Can't you remember when we were paired up in Herbology, and that hippogriff dragged you through three hedges because you're badges got caught in its feathers? I thought you were the most beautiful girl in that class even with soil coating your hair. "

"And I _knew _you were the most gorgeous boy, even when you helped me up and then let go as a joke!"

"I forgot about that, fall over"

"What?"

"Fall over. Just do it" Without understanding his intentions I lowered myself to the ground in a mock fall and looked up at him. He smiled, said, "Allow me" and reached both hands down to grasp mine.

"Thank you kind sir, but really, it's quite comfy down here," I tugged on his hands and brought him down with me, crushing my arms beneath him in the process. "Whoops, kind of got my arms stuck there." I wormed my hands free and he gave me challenging smile. Rolling over he felt along the ground for something and then SMACK. I felt the cold snow shatter down my face and fall onto the floor. Brushing myself off I leaped towards him with a fistful of snow behind my back, gave him a melodramatic truce embrace then hastened to shove the snow down the back of his t-shirt.

"Right, now let's play dirty." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his wand, swooping it up he sent a stream of five perfectly rounded snowballs to fly towards me. Deterring them and sending them back to him I began to form a large boulder sized snowball and whilst he recovered from his own reflected ones, I sent my own work rolling down the path towards him. He yelped in mock terror and ran down the path before diving out of the way and turning towards me with snow in his hands. He rushed up to me and did what I did to him – snow down the neck. Squealing in protest He stopped and we realized his hands were around me once more. He retreated, held his hands up and called truce.

"Truce." He kissed me on the nose and we returned on our walk back to the castle, his arm loosely around my waist. I turned to see a few Ravenclaw girls who knew me through Carrie. They were looking surprised but excited and they turned to each other to no doubt gossip about us.

Finnick turned to look my in the eyes to gauge my reaction. When he saw that I was okay with it, he stated "Well they were all going to find out soon enough anyway!"

"So…we're an item now?"

"Well if I'm perfectly honest I don't see how we can spend an afternoon snowball fighting and kissing in the snow and you feel you have to ask that. Have I not made myself clear?" He reached in for a lingering, sweet kiss, "How about now?"

I blushed and smiled up at him. "Relationship confirmed."

**Well I know this isn't the longest chapter but I hope you think it's alright. If you could review to tell me anyway I can improve my writing it would be much appreciated :) Also, here are some great authors I would like to reccomend to you:**

_**edmundpevensiesfaceonacake**_

_** . **_

_**Elerwyn**_

_**XxPercabethxX**_

**_KittyHoran_**

**__****Thank you very much x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My head is in a spin the next morning as I pull myself out of my restless sleep. I look to the clock and read 6:00 which is perfect time for a bath as everyone will still be asleep. I pad barefooted to the wardrobe grabbing my toiletries, clothes and a towel before silently leaving the dorm to make towards a nice relaxing bath.

Having a prefect sister like Carrie means she always confides the prefect bathroom passwords to me. The bath that I favor is more like a swimming pool and that is how I use it. Performing soft breast strokes to lap around it through golden froth I ponder my feeling for Finnick. I couldn't understand it and didn't know if I possibly could. I felt grown up and in love yet silly and immature for believing that. I had only known him a day and somehow I was thinking about him every second of my time. However parts of me were now running back through my life and taking a new perspective on all our interactions. What was once a simple comment I could now reinterpret as hints for his feeling towards me and now I even doubted my own past view of him. Just the fact that I seemed to remember every conversation we ever had made me believe that somehow I subconsciously was drawn to him. But he seemed to have that effect on everyone.

Specifically using the shampoo he favored generously I lift myself out of the bath toweling my hair and fumbling around for my clothes in the swirling sweetly scented steam. Realizing in horror that my clothes and pajamas seemed to have been moved I pull the towel tight around me and step back for a good view. My neat pile of clothes specifically placed under the bench to protect them from the bulk of the steam had certainly been taken. I pace in frustration back to the common room hoping for no one to see me in my embarrassment wondered why anyone would wish to steal my clothes and regretting not taking my wand to enable me to simply _accio_ them right to me.

Whilst deep in my trail of thought I hurriedly walk into the common room and into a tall body. Looking up in shock to see his beautiful face staring somewhat quizzically down at me I stutter out a greeting. He cups my chin and kisses me on the lips for a fleeting second, "What a pleasure it is to see you as always, but may I inquire as to the attire?"

"Well, I, er, was taking a bath in the prefect bathroom – my sister tells me the passwords – when I realized that someone had taken my clothes. Luckily I still had a towel to conserve some dignity!"

"I see, as lovely as the sight is, it's horrible to think someone in the school wished to make you walk half naked through the hall on a winter morning. Ah, you must be cold," He removed his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders, his hand touching my bare skin, "I'll leave you to get changed then, I guess." He awkwardly stepped around my and led me to the dorm entrance and waited obediently in the next room whilst I pulled on alternative clothes and wondered where the items I intended to where were – specifically the underwear. Assuming it was some younger student prank I continued to wand dry my hair into rough order and swept back to Finnick arms. He encased me in them and whispered into my hair, "Finally, it seemed indecent to do this when you were in a towel! Now, shall we get some breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm pretty hungry after my swim, but after that if you don't mind I thought we could track down my clothes!"

"Yes indeed," And with that he linked my arm around my waist and we walked down for breakfast. I realized it was my first in a long time without my twin or Alex.

**Thank you very much for reading this chapter, it's always great to hear back from a reader so please let me know what you think to my writing so far :) Also take a look at these other great authors xxx**

_edmundpevensiesfaceoncake_

_Elerwyn_

_XxPercabethxX_

_KittyHoran_

_ .  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After feasting on my favorite scrambled eggs on toast with a mug of rich muggle chai tea which I requested for the house elves to add the menu years ago me and Finnick began to discussthe possible locations of my clothes.

"They've probably just been hidden somewhere by the culprit to avoid being told off. I guess we could just summon them?"

"And have my clothes and underwear fly through the school? No thanks, I say we just ask around the first years"

"Okay then," he replied with a soft chuckle. The held my hand and we walked up to the dormitory. Once in the fire lit warmth of the dorm we looked around for someone to ask. I noticed a mischievous girl I could recall the name of and after exchanging a look with Finnick we both walked over.

"Excuse me," she turned around with a look of uncomfortable anxiety, " I don't suppose you have heard anything of a certain set of clothes going missing from the prefect bathroom have you?"

"Uh, well no, why are you asking me? You're not even a prefect what is it to you? Leave me alone." She instantly took a defensive tone and turned to leave.

Finnick took my defense, "She wasn't accusing you, she asked you a simple question, don't be so rude."

I smiled gratefully at him and we turned to leave, "W-wait." The girl stuttered, "You mean to say they were your clothes?"

"Well, yes. Do you know something?" I said.

"Oh no, I, um I thought they were my sisters, her and I have fallen out. I really thought they were hers, honest!"

Finnick adds, "How did you even get into the prefect bathroom?"

"Well, actually I didn't, I practiced _accio, _I'm getting quite good now" She brought her hand to her mouth as though ashamed of herself for bragging when she should be apologizing.

I gave her a sympathetic look, "Fine, can I have them back now please? And don't you do that again."

She scurried off and returned with my clothes looking satisfyingly ashamed. I took them nodded at her and led Finnick away.

Me and Finnick spent the afternoon playing chess in an empty classroom we found. It was on the south side of the building and we had a beautiful view of the lake where we were yesterday afternoon.

"Checkmate." The game was finally concluded and I watched as his knight smashed down my King. He patted the bench next to him and I went to sit by his side. Leaning into him I sighed at how great this holiday had begun. I couldn't wait to write to Carrie that night. He began to kiss my neck gently and I pulled closer to him breathing in his fresh, ocean scent. My lips reached up to meet his and we exchanged a sweet lingering kiss.

"Good heavens not in my classroom you don't. Get off each other and get out. Good grief, I leave for one second, then this."

We leapt apart as though jolted with lightening and swiveled around to see Mr. Bunton our charms teacher staring at us with horror and a hint of embarrassment.

Me and Finnick stood up and shamefully hurried out the room with our heads hung. I felt the mortification flushing up my cheeks. I could never look him in the eye again. Finnick looked at me with mischief in his playful green eyes and kissed me in the corridor.

**Once again, thank you to anyone who reads this. It's always great to recieve feedback. I'm sorry that I apear to be updating less and less frequent! I can't decide exactly where this is going right now so if you have any ideas please let me know them. Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
